Collateral and Courtship
by Aunt Pitty
Summary: What would have happened if Rhett had just given Scarlett the money when he was in the horse jail. We all know he could have. This time he does with some interesting collateral. Friendship and romance ensues. Rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

_Okay folks, I'm trying my hand at a story. After writing my heart out on the last installment of Stolen Moments, to get 1 review ! God's Nightgown ! It's hardly worth the effort ! Maybe this will go over better. I always thought that Rhett could have given her the money, in fact when he asked her about the "iron's in the fire" it was just his way of ensuring she'd be waiting for him. I changed things up a bit. Let me know what you think. Please !_

**Collateral and Courtship**

**CHAPTER 1- The Horse Jail**

"Tell me this. Was I the only iron you had in the fire?" His eyes were keen and alert, watching every change in her face.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Was I the only man you were going to try this on?"

"Is that any of your business?"

"More than you realize. Are there any other men on your string? Tell me!"

"No." she answered, defeated.

He leaned back against the wall, and drove his hands into the pockets of his trousers. Looking down he shook his head and let out a long soft whistle. "You are quite a piece of work my dear. So you had hinged all of your hopes on me." He laughed again, "On my lust. Well, what will you do now?"

"I don't see that it should matter to you." She said icily, "Why you're only concern was to let me go on and humiliate myself in here. Oh you are a scamp. You should have told me from the start that you had no money, instead you let me go on."

"Oh," he laughed, "being tricked doesn't suit you my pet? But it's fine for you to do to me. Don't forget under what intentions you came here to visit me. And to think…..for a second there, I thought you really cared. But seriously now Scarlett, tell me…what now?"

She shook her head, "I don't know. I don't know. But somehow, some way I will save Tara. I will."

He looked at her and took a deep breath. "I'll probably regret this someday," he murmured. "How much time do you have to get those taxes paid?"

"I…I don't know. Days. They've already been out looking at Tara. Oh Rhett, are you going to help me?"

"Hush Scarlett," he said quickly, "now be a dear sister, and go outside for a pen and paper so that I may pen a note to mother "he said. Go quickly now."

"What? Mother?"

"Hurry now Scarlett, before I come back to my senses"

A quick spark of hope flashed across her green eyes and she gathered her skirts and made towards the door. "Captain," she called out "Captain, may I have some writing materials? I seem to have forgotten them, and mother would love a note from her son."

The Captain bowed, "We usually don't allow the prisoners writing materials ma'am."

"Please Captain," she followed him into the hall, and stood closely, her eyes looking up before flashing down. Her small hand rested on his arm. "Mother would love a note from Rhett, she worries so…"

"Yes," he bowed his head. "Yes, of course."

When she returned to the cell, Rhett quickly penned two notes. One he folded in half and wrote the word "mother" across, the other he folded smaller.

'This one is for Mother," he laughed, handing it to her, "make a show of having it in your hand as you pass the Captain, thank him once again. Now the other," he lowered his voice, and held the note tightly in his hand, "hide it in your skirts. Don't let them see it. When you get out, bring it to Belle's, she'll know what to do."

"Belle's!" she gasped.

"Keep it down you fool." He whispered, "The last thing I want is to get her involved in this. Oh and don't look so shocked, why just a short while ago you were offering yourself to me in much the same way those women do, so please wipe that look of your face. Right now, she might be your only hope…" he paused for a moment and the side of his mouth shot up in a smirk, "and might is the key word here, my pet, because I don't believe there's a woman on earth that Belle hates more than you."

"Why that tramp!"

Quick as could be Rhett snatched the note behind his back, "watch your mouth, my pet. That tramp, as you so call her holds the future of Tara in her hands. And besides," his shoulders relaxed and he stepped back from her, a calm blankness washing over his features. "She is a friend, a very dear friend indeed."

"I'll go now," she said hurriedly, reaching out an open hand to take the note, "and thank you Rhett, thank you, I don't know how I'll ever thank you enough…"

"Not so fast Scarlett," he grinned taking hold of her form arm, "Why we haven't yet discussed the terms of this loan. And I would be remiss, if I did not make them perfectly clear."

"I…why yes," she stammered of course, "The terms…, why of course I'll pay you back and…"

"I want collateral, not just a promise. Forgive me if I'm blunt my pet, but I don't quite trust your word. Not after today anyhow."

She swallowed hard and her eyes went up to meet him. "My….my offer still stands." She whispered.

He stared at her hard and ran his cold gaze down the entire length of her body before coming back up and settling on the green of her eyes. "Don't worry Scarlett, despite popular belief I'm more of a gentleman than that. I only take women who come to me willingly my pet, and I'm hoping that someday you will."

"Why you!"

"Choose your words carefully sweetheart," his eyes narrowed and he held the note in front of her face, "I'll hold the deed to Tara, "he said causally, "though its worthless to me. And…" he paused and set his dark eyes on her, "I want you here in Atlanta."

"Stay here in Atlanta? Why, for how long? I can't Rhett you know I can't. I'm needed at Tara, and there's Wade and…"

"Those are my terms Scarlett," he leaned back against the wall. "Oh, I won't do a thing with the deed, of that you have my word…it's just…insurance so to speak. Why I'm in here and you're out there, what's to prevent you from taking my money and running back to Tara?"

"But that's impossible Rhett. You know I can't do that. You must think of something different."

"I assure you I won't. My terms are quite firm my dear. I'm surprised I'm helping you at all, after you came in here and lacerated my heart. You may be a half starved cat now Scarlett," he laughed, "But your claws are as sharp as ever. If you want the money badly enough, and I believe you do, you will do as I say. I'm quite inflexible."

"But…how will they get on? And what of Wade?"

"Oh, they'll get on. I'll try and give you a little extra for supplies, and I expect you'd take your son along with you. Why, with you and Wade, and that silly Negro girl of yours gone, it will be three less mouths to feed."

"How long?" she asked blankly.

He laughed, "It's entirely up to you my pet," he smiled, "just as soon as you pay me back, you're free to go on your merry way."

"That could take months! You can't expect me to be apart from Tara for so long." She cried.

"You'll manage, I'm sure." He said bluntly. "I'll be paying high interest on those dollars when I get out, and I will charge you none. You won't get a better deal Scarlett."

"Of course I won't, I'm no fool! But I don't understand what difference my being in Atlanta will make to you. You'll be just as locked up as ever….maybe even…."

He roared with laughter. "Banking on a hanging are we dear sister." He raised his hand and cupped her chin. "I'll tell you what Scarlett, if they hang me, you can keep the money. My neck will cover your debt. But until I hang, I want you here in Atlanta."

Scarlett took a deep breath and narrowed her eyes. So, this was it, in order to save Tara she must exile herself from her beloved home. Oh, she would have rather given herself to him, taken him like a whore, and then turned her back and run back home. She could have borne that better. But this was the bargain before her, she could save Tara. She could save Tara.

"I'll stay." She whispered.

"Run along now sister." He said coldly as he pressed the folded note into her hand, "You have a lot to do, and quickly too."

He watched as Scarlett hurried out the door, and he closed his eyes and listened to her thank yous and hurried feet along the cold hard floors. He had warned Belle that there might be a day when he would need her help, and Lord knows, she had helped him enough since the day he'd been put In this cell. Women like her made quite a few connections between the sheets. But to send Scarlett to her door, he took a deep breath and let it out slow, he'd have quite the ruffled feathers to smooth over when he got out.

Shaking his head slowly he ran a hand over his face. "Goddamn it" he thought. "Now, what have I done?"


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you all for kind reviews and allerts. I've ben perusing so many GWTW fictions on this sight, I am amazed with the level of writing. I have my work cut out for me on this one simply to keep up. Also, I am wondering if anyone has a good Beta reader they can reccomend. I need help with editing and to keep my tenses straight. Thanks for your help. Please review...its so worth it to me !_

**Sisterly Concern**

It was a week later to the day that Scarlett found herself back at the federal prison. This time though, it was no fancy green velvet frock that she wore, but rather her plain country dress. And there was no treachery in her heart, only thankfulness, and the feeling as if a giant weight had been lifted from her chest.

Rhett had come through. As always Rhett had been true to his word and come through. She had gotten the money three hundred dollars for the taxes, and fifty extra for supplies, all within the same day.

Scarlett sighed recalling her last visit to the prison. Her heart had been in her throat at the thought of losing Tara but she had steeled herself. Through marriage or lust or somehow, anyhow she knew Rhett would be her only hope at that sum of cash so quickly.

She blushed slightly remembering how she had offered herself to him, and his toying with the proposition; asking all the particulars of the arrangement, and then laughing at her and denying her the money. She had been sure in fact, that her vile attempt at treachery had annulled every chance she had of ever getting her hands on any money, and then just like that, Rhett's anger had receded and he had agreed to help her.

The trip to Belle's hadn't been easy that day. Scarlett had held her head high and marched directly up the front steps and knocked on the door. She couldn't recall, what had been worst, the knowledge that she was entering a sporting house, the fact that Belle despised her, or her knowledge that Belle and Rhett had so frequently….engaged in carnal pleasures. The thought of Rhett with his hands on that woman…though she should never think such things….it simply repulsed her !

That woman, that creature had eyed her up and down with such a look of pure contempt, that it had taken all of Scarlett's will to keep the look of determination and pride pasted smoothly on her features. On that day, underneath her drape made frock her skin had risen with goose bumps. But on her face, thanks to her strong Irish genes she had managed to look impassive, cold, an eyebrow raised above her emerald eye in response to Belle's glaring.

"_Have I done something Miss Watling," she asked, "to upset you so?"_

_Belle looked at the letter, then looked back up at Scarlett. "There aint nothing in this here letter says I got to be cordial."_

"_No" Scarlett answered frankly, "I suppose there isn't."_

"_All you fancy ladies; ye wouldn't even take my money at the beginning of the war would ya? But now, now that not a one of ya has anythin' left….now my money seems mighty fine don't it?"_

_Scarlett swallowed hard, and kept her eyes fixed on Belles._

"_I seen you crossin' the street to stay away from me before, but now, now you aint got no problems walking up these here steps and standin' in my parlor." Belle continued._

_Scarlett pressed her lips together in a line, for fear of what would come out if she opened her mouth._

"_Aint you got nuthin' to say?" Belle asked "Rhett always said you was a hellcat, but I suppose..."_

"_If you suppose," Scarlett cut her off, "That me needing that money is what's keeping my mouth shut, than you would be correct."_

_Belle laughed a loud garish laugh. "I suppose you would be giving me a piece of your mind, if it wasn't for this money."_

_Scarlett raised her head up high, and smoothed her frock. "You suppose correctly." She said._

_Belle laughed once again, and telling Scarlet to wait headed up the steep stairs that led to what had once been Rhett's office, and now lay empty awaiting his return. She had to hand it to the girl really, as much as she hated her, she had to hand it to her. She came in here, all high and mighty, and bit her little forked tongue, and let old Belle get a few digs in while she had the chance._

_How had his little vixen managed such a hold on that man's hear t Belle wondered. Good Lord, there wasn't a man on Earth that new women the way Rhett did, yet he couldn't see the devil working behind this girls green eyes and perfect pouty lips._

_Back in the parlor Belle eyed her up and down before handing her a thick envelope and two gold wrapped cigars. "You know," she said, "You aint much different from me. You're sellin what you need to sell to get outta this jam."_

_Scarlett's eyes flew open as she reached for the envelope. "I assure you that I'm quite different, I'm only 'selling' the deed to my farm."_

_Belled fixed her eyes on her before laughing again, "We both know that aint true." She said cocking her head and giving Scarlett a knowing, sly smile, "an we both know Rhett's got no interest in no farm." With that she gathered her skirts and walked out of the room._

_Scarlett had seethed the whole way home. Why that woman, that horrible creature to even suggest, suggest that there was anything similar. Why it disgusted her. Scarlett seethed, but she kept pushed, neatly in the back of her brain the realization and reality that she had indeed offered herself to Rhett a mere few hours earlier for the neat sum of three hundred dollars._

_And Scarlett knew, though she would not admit it to anyone hardly even herself, that it was her, Rhett wanted and not her precious Tara._

Now Scarlett stood, waiting for Captain Jaffrey. He smiled when he came in. "This is quite unusual Miss Butler, why you were her just a week ago and we don't usually let our prisoners…"

"Oh please Captain," she smiled demurely reaching out to take his hand, "I miss my brother so, and…why last time with my fainting spell, I hardly had the time to…Oh please Captain please," she looked up and flashed her green eyes, before batting her lashes down quickly, "Why, I've come all this way and…"

"Okay, okay Miss," He smiled taking his hand and pressing it between his, "let me get that scoundrel for you."

Scarlett waited nervously until she heard his footsteps down the hall.

"Scarlett," he beamed smiling as he reached to take her hands in his own, "Sister, am I so lucky to see you back so soon?"

"Well, I…I wanted to thank you Rhett, I got the…"

His eyes grew dark and quickly he put a finger to her lips to silence her, and motioned with a quick nod of his head toward the corridor behind them. "I gather things went as planned then," he said smoothly, "The wolf is no longer at the door."

"No, no" she stuttered, "the wolf is gone…for now, and I wanted to thank you…to thank you… and to bring the …the papers you…" she fumbled towards the waist of her skirt for the deed she had tucked neatly in there, but quickly found Rhett's warm hand atop hers.

"Dear sister," he said warmly, Taking her hand and pressing it to his lips. "You need not concern yourself with that right now."

She closed her eyes to the feel of his warm soft lips against her hand, then nodded briefly, "I also, I also have these," she smiled and pulled out the two cigars.

"Ah," he smiled and took them running them under his nose and breathing in deeply. "The finest Cubans, from Belle I assume?" He asked as he tucked them length wise into his boot.

Scarlett nodded quietly.

"I suppose you two had an enchanting visit?" He smiled.

"Very much the opposite Rhett," Scarlett frowned, "I don't know Rhett, how you can stand that woman, or that house."

He laughed and leaned back against the wall. "I take it, dear Belle didn't approve of my decision to help you out?"

"Oh she's hateful Rhett, she simply can't stand the sight of me and she saw no call to hide it."

"No," he laughed, "I suppose she didn't. God, I would've loved to have been an observer to that meeting. I'm surprised you kept your cool Scarlett."

She raised an eyebrow, "and how can you be so sure I did?" she said coyly.

"Oh I'm sure alight, Belle wouldn't of ….er…delivered the goods if you hadn't. No matter how nicely I ask, it's her hard earned spoils my pet and she has a right to use them as she pleases."

"I know it, and no matter how thankful I am, I do hate the fact that I'm indebted to her."

"Well my darling," he laughed, "Then it will please you to know that your debt lies solely with me. And your collateral," He said lowering his voice and looking her firmly in the eye. "Much against my better judgment I trust you'll keep your word my pet, so we can take care of that….nasty business of collateral and deeds, once I am released. You need not worry your pretty little head with that now. "

"Oh, so will you be released?"

He smiled broadly. "Don't sound so pleased my pet! My word, were you really counting on a hanging?"

"No, no, Good Lord no!" she countered, "I was just surprised that's all."

"Surprised?" he asked raising an eyebrow, "Or maybe…dare I ask…pleased."

"Oh Rhett stop," she smiled, "Why of course I'd be…pleased, why, we are good friends aren't we? And seeing you hung, that would be dreadful!"

"Seeing me hung!" He laughed and took her hand in his again. "Dear Scarlett, I had no idea you intended to come and watch!"

"God's Nightgown!" she exclaimed, "You know that's not what I meant!"

"You know my pet," he continued taking her hand and pressing it to his cheek, "your beautiful face would be lovely final vision to send me off to the other world."

"Oh stop it Rhett," she pulled her hand free and smacked him lightly on the shoulder, "How you do go on with this nonsense, I doubt they ever had any intent to hang you in the first place!"

"I assure you they had every intent." He said with a smirk, "I have been in great peril my dear and great discomfort."

"Well," she said raising an eyebrow and eyeing him up and down, "The discomfort part I believe, you are after all in prison, and you do seem a bit….ruffled."

He threw his head back and laughed, his hand going up to rub the thick few days' growth he had on his cheeks. "You don't like the beard dear sister?"

"Well that and…your hair." She looked towards his thick black hair, which now was unruly, with a few errant strands hanging over his eye.

"Ah yes" he laughed, "I'm afraid among the many horrors, of prison life there is also a shortage of fine barbers and pomade! Do I look brutish my pet?" he asked making a deep scowl.

She smiled and tilted her head to the side, "perhaps more…debonair….somewhat like I pirate I would think."

"A pirate," he repeated, "I daresay I like that Scarlett, you know my great grandfather was a pirate. Indeed," he said rubbing his cheeks, "perhaps I shall keep the beard when I am released!"

He laughed at her frown, pleased that they were able to joke with one another once again. He had missed their sparring. "But tell me pet, all joking aside, how was your relocation to Atlanta? I hope it occurred without much incident?"

"Well," she laughed, "There was actually quite a bit of incident. Oh you know how Mammy is, she watches me like a hawk, and she had her suspicions. It took everything in my power to force her to stay on at Tara. Of course Pitty was thrilled, she has company again, and she loves dear Wade terribly."

His voice grew serious, "And what of the Wilkes'?" he asked

He saw a shadow of worry cross her eyes before she lowered them and looked into her lap. "Oh, I suppose Melly misses me." She said nonchalantly.

"And Ashley?" he countered, "Forgive me sister, I don't recall you ever mentioning that he was currently residing under your roof?"

"Are you sure?" she asked arranging her features in a puzzled expression, "I'm quite certain I must have."

"You did not." He frowned, "I keep a close eye on my business ventures my dear. And, if I had known, perhaps I would have declined my assistance."

"My Lord!" she glared, "What could I have done? Twelve Oaks was burned to the ground, and Melly and the baby are out at Tara, should I have cast him away?"

"Oh such a martyr my pet. Forgive me, I must have forgotten you generous nature. You are indeed so charitable at times."

"It isn't charity…My word, why Ashley he's been working as hard as a field hand!"

"Ha!" he laughed sharply, "Oh, I'm sure he's quite valuable my pet. I would pay to see that man wielding a shovel or an axe."

"As if you'd be much better." She said coldly.

He was quiet for a moment, and she knew she had struck a nerve. "I would Thank you to never compare me to a Wilkes again. I was cast from my family home and had to turn my hand to many unpleasant trades to make my fortune. I am a self-made man, and I never subsisted on the charity of a woman, nor do I intend to."

She opened her mouth to protest, but he quickly silenced her. "Enough about Ashley, Scarlett I do not wish to waste these few remaining precious moments with you discussing that….that ornamental figure you refer to as a man. Now tell me dear sister," he smiled, "will you be back to visit? I do so love these visits?"

She raised her brows haughtily, "why, after how you've treated me this time, I'm not so sure!"

"Come now," he laughed "Have I behaved as a brute? I promise I'll make it up to you dear sister once I am released!"

"Humph," she said looking at him slyly. He knew he had piqued her interest. "Just how do you intend to do that?"

"Well," he smiled "for one thing, I can stop referring to you as my dear sister I can think of many more suitable terms of endearment for you, and for another, "he leaned his broad shoulders against the wall and crossed one foot over the other, "I intend to court you."


	3. Chapter 3

_Okay, another chapter up. Thanks to all of you who are reviewing ! It really means alot. Kepp em comming !_

**IRONS**

"_Come now," he laughed "Have I behaved as a brute? I promise I'll make it up to you dear sister once I am released!"_

"_Humph," she said looking at him slyly. He knew he had piqued her interest. "Just how do you intend to do that?"_

"_Well," he smiled "for one thing, I can stop referring to you as my dear sister I can think of many more suitable terms of endearment for you, and for another, "he leaned his broad shoulders against the wall and crossed one foot over the other, "I intend to court you."_

"Court me!" she gasped. "Why, Rhett Butler, I think you've gone mad. This stay in prison must have done something to your sense of reason!"

He laughed aloud. "My dear Scarlett, I was certainly hoping for a grand reaction to my announcement, but I can't say it was that one!"

"I can't imagine what reaction you were hoping for sir. I mean, a courtship…it's simply …simply …. Not possible."

He folded his arms across his chest, and narrowed his eyes, "and why is that pray tell."

"Well," she began, stuttering nervously, as she smoothed her skirt. "Well, you know…you're not exactly well received here in Atlanta, and besides…well…courtship is ….well, for marriage, and as you have no intent…" she trailed off.

He shrugged his large shoulders casually, "I may have changed my intent."

She looked up and her eyes widened with surprise, " I would thank you then, to make your intent known !"

His rich black eyes did not waver from hers, and she could see in his face the struggle he fought to keep from smirking. "I assure you my dear," he drawled, "My intentions are quite honorable."

"Humph," she batted her eyes at him, and flashed her coy grin, "I highly doubt that Captain Butler."

"You forget dear sister," he said softly as he approached her, and wrapped an arm securely about her waist, "that if it was something less than honorable that I was seeking, I could have purchased it quite recently for a neat sum."

"Why you…" she seethed pulling herself out of his grip, "you despicable oaf, unhand me before I shout and send you off into the gallows. I would rather die than let a varmint like you court me."

He let go of her and laughed loudly. "I suggest you think on it my pet, I can be quite charming when I try."

"Never!" she seethed, and laughter was the last thing she heard as she hurried down the cold hallway and into the bright Atlanta sun.

Scarlett felt hot and flustered as she exited the prison and headed down the street. That man's appalling behavior truly knew no bounds. To think that he had the nerve to suggest a courtship. Why, they both knew the only reason she had gone to him last week had been for the money. They had both known it, she had been desperate and he had toyed with her before relinquishing the funds. Now that Tara was no longer in peril, surely he understood she had no reason to pursue her foolish notions of matrimony…or anything else.

Yet, there was a devious little worm of a thought that burrowed into her mind; for she knew that a courtship from Rhett, why it would be so grand. No more of those dreadful boring nights sitting at home with Aunt Pitty and Mrs. Meriwether, knitting or sewing or engaging in countless of boring conversations.

And, she smiled, a courtship from Rhett would ensure food; proper delicious meals…no more hominy or sweet potatoes or turnips, or dried up old hens stretched over the length of a week!

And maybe with a courtship, she thought, he would stretch the terms of the loan a bit. She knew full well the state of the remaining cotton stores that Tara held for this season, and they wouldn't fetch much, and what they did fetch was desperately needed. Why, they were starving out there, how she could repay a man who had so much when her kin were starving.

She knew all these things well, but she also suspected that Rhett Butler would not be as easily put off as her previous courters had been. He was no country beau, and she wondered, just how much more than a kiss on the cheek, or a gentle squeeze of the hand it would take to keep his ardor in check.

With her mind churning over these hard details Scarlett let her slippered foot off the curb and slid, twisting her ankle painfully, directly into the road.

It was Frank Kennedy, out on deliveries in his wagon, who spotted her from across the road. "Scarlett!" he shouted, pulling tightly on the reins, "Scarlett O'Hara?"

Quickly he pulled his wagon to a stop and was across the road kneeling by her side. Scarlett blushed furiously as she rubbed her twisted ankle, and gripped onto his arm, pulling herself slowly to a standing position.

"Oh Frank," she smiled, despite her obvious embarrassment at having been found sprawled out on the side of the road, "Frank Kennedy, How lucky I am to have found you here. What on earth would I have done if you hadn't come along?"

"Good thing I did Miss Scarlett, now let's take a look, are you hurt ?" he eased her gently to her feet, and looked about, "are you….unaccompanied ?"

"Why, yes," she answered quickly, "Yes, you know, I've moved back to Atlanta, and I was….just…just out for a walk."

"Hmmm," he held her hand, briefly, before straightening his back and tucking it under his arm, "You're quite far from Peachtree , Miss Scarlett," he said stiffly, "And, though I'm quite pleased to see you in Atlanta, I reckon that this mightn't be the best part of town for you to go strolling, please let me accompany you home."

"You know," he continued once he had delivered her safely into the wagon and taken a seat beside her, "there's a federal prison by here Miss Scarlett, and besides," he continued as he snapped the reins over his horses back, "Atlanta's changed, and it just isn't fit or safe for a lady to go wandering around, why I'm surprised…."

Scarlett, closed her eyes and leaned back against the hard wooden wagon seat listening as Frank droned on and on about the importance of being safe, and the ruffians that were housed in the Federal Prison, and his small shop in Atlanta. She let herself relax with the slow rocking motion of the wagon and was almost lulled to sleep when suddenly her ears pricked, "And as soon as I manage just a little bit more money Miss Scarlett, well then I intend to…ask for Sue Ellen's hand…."

"And just how do you intend to do that?" she asked quickly, the sound of the word money, waking her from her restful reverie.

"Well," he said shyly, as he pulled up the reins in front of her house. "I've a small shop here, in Atlanta now, and well, I've only been able to clear a small amount this year, what with people needing credit and such, but next year Miss Scarlett, next year I'm expecting to clear much more, why I'm expecting to clear near two thousand dollars by this time next year." He paused here and looked over at her, "Now, I know Miss, that well, considering the type of up-bringing you and Sue Ellen had, why it may not seem like much, but I intend to invest that money."

"Invest it?" Scarlett's eyes lit up, investing is what she needed to do. Why making money through cotton, without slaves, that was bound to kill them all. It was nothing but broken backs and ripped up hands. Wouldn't it be better, she thought, to invest in something, to be able to sit back and watch her investment grow, watch her money double and triple and…. "Frank," she asked softly, batting her yes and looking down "Oh, you don't mind me addressing you so personally do you," here she looked away and blushed, "well I mean with you intending on becoming my brother in law, I…"

"No, no Miss Scarlett, why of course." He smiled, and puffed his chest out with pride.

"Well," she cut him off and leaned closely into his arm, her devious little mind forming her newly hatched plan on the spot "with us being almost…family, and well…you know I'm only looking out for my sister….I mean her being one of the only young and eligible women left in the county, I don't mean to pry, certainly, but well….how do you intend to…support my sister?"

"Oh, Oh Miss Scarlett," He blushed slightly, and she could see the pink of his skin rise under his ginger whiskers, "Of course , I, I apologize for having to put you in such a compromising position, I realize with Mr. O'Hara not being well, and…well…I realize It's you I need to ask, and why, you need to ensure that I'll be able to maintain your sister…and possibly Careen as well…and….you see, Miss Scarlett, by this time next year if all goes well, why if all goes well I'll have purchased a sawmill. Now I know that probably doesn't seem like much to you but, well Atlanta's rebuilding and…."

Scarlett heard nothing more. Suddenly the world stilled the entire world, except for one thing, the noise of construction all around her. Slowly her eyes and ears took everything in, the burned down houses all about her, the wagons full of lumber, the sounds of hammers and nails, and the low gentle hum of saws. She looked from side to side and took in the complete destruction of Atlanta that lay about her, not only the complete destruction, but the need, the frenzy, the fervor to rebuild. And the throngs of people rushing in to do so.

Clearly in her mind rang Rhett Butler's voice. Clearly it rang as if a bell waking her from this dream she had slipped into, "There's as much money to be made in the rebuilding of a civilization as there is in the destruction of it." Something like that anyways, and she knew now it was true!

Suddenly her mind caught on to every word that old biddy Frank uttered, it was a man called Johnson, he needed fast cash and he would sell the mill. He would stay on even, for cash pay, and run the mill, show her the ropes, she could supply lumber to all of Atlanta. Why, this town was in ruins, and whoever owned a sawmill, her green eyes flashed, it was as good as a gold mine!

She would get the money; somehow she would get the money. She didn't know how much or what she would need, but she would find a way. She looked at Frank, and she no longer saw a harmless old biddy with ginger hair who had every intention of providing her sister with the best life he possibly could, when she looked at him now all she saw was competition.

And her heart hardened; in an instant it grew a cold hard shell. She would get that money, and even if it meant stealing the mill from under old Frank's nose, and making an enemy out of him and possibly her own sister, she didn't care. She didn't care for now she had a way, a way to make money, to save Tara and to save herself.

It wasn't going to be just three hundred dollars to pay off the taxes, and an extra bit to stave off starvation. She wasn't going to sit, heartsick in her Aunt Pitty's house wishing she could be back at Tara only because she knew how much they missed her hard back and scarred hands in the field. She wouldn't watch her little boy become weaker than a kitten, pale and scared without a single toy to play with, with barely a change of clothes or shoes without a hole in the sole.

And by the time she saw Rhett Butler again, things would be quite different. She would be someone who had some irons in the fire herself; a prospective sawmill business, and a prospective courtship. She laughed to herself as her green eyes narrowed with pride, not bad Scarlett O'Hara, she thought onto herself. Not bad for someone who had come here to Atlanta a week hence wearing a dress made from curtains, and a cap with two feathers plucked from a rooster's tail! Not bad indeed for someone who just a short week prior was willing to sell herself for short cash, three hundred dollars for her virtue. No, not bad at all !

Scarlett O'Hara straightened her skirt and extended her hand for Frank to lead her from the wagon, her fortunes were changing. She would never go hungry again.


	4. Chapter 4

_**I'm back ! Sorry for the wait. Not the longest chapter, but, it's one that I really like. Working hard to keep regular updates on this and Stolen Moments...Have enabled anonymous reviews now...so all of you out there who dont feel like logging in...you have no excuse. Though, if you do review...sign your pen name...**_

**Cubans and Women**

Rhett Butler handed Captain Jaffrey one of his fine Cubans and smiled as the man ran it appreciatively under his nose. "Are you sure you want to share this Butler?" he asked. "It's one of the damn best cigars I've ever smelled."

Rhett Nodded, and bit the end off his, "Come on Jaffrey, what's a fine cigar without company?"

Jaffrey laughed, and struck match under the sole of his shoes, reaching out to light Butler's cigar before his own. He had to hand it to the man, even in prison, with the threat of a hanging looming over his head, and no bath or change of clothes in weeks, Rhett Butler held more charm then most men held in a lifetime.

"So, I saw your sister outside today, with that…old whiskered merchant…"Jaffrey, took a puff and savored the smoke for a moment before exhaling. "What's his name….Kennedy?"

Rhett's eyebrow shot up," Frank Kennedy? You must be mistaken."

"No, no it was Kennedy. He brings some supplies by these parts. And one could not easily forget that whiskered face." He laughed "He was handing her into a wagon."

Rhett was nonchalant, his broad back resting up against the wall, one hand fisted in his pocket. He blew smoke into the air casually before turning to face the man. "Her wagon?"

"No. His." Jaffrey answered, he kept his eye fixed on Rhett and smiled as cunningly as a fox. "I suspect you think your sister could do better than Kennedy."

Rhett turned to face Jaffrey and returned his sly smile, "I think I best hasten my departure from this place. Not that I haven't enjoyed your company Tom," he added with a laugh, "But it seems I need to keep a closer eye on my little sister."

Jaffrey let out a long low whistle and scuffed his boot against the cement floor. "Yes," he laughed, and gave Butler a wink, "with a sister like that; I guess I'd want to keep her right close."

"Now Tom," Rhett drawled, as he raised the corner of his lip into a smirk "I think we both know, Scarlett's not my sister."

The darkened cell was filled with laughter, and the soft glow of cigars, as the two men, supposed enemies shared a laugh and two fine Cubans into the night.

It was one week later, to the day that Rhett Butler walked out into the crisp Atlanta morning. He was not quite the figure he had been prior to his entry, but still, he laughed to himself as he ran a hand absently over his coarse beard, not so bad considering he could have lost his neck on this one. He had wanted to save his big favors, not calling in those bets unless absolutely necessary, but something about what Jaffrey had said. That little vixen out there, riding around with that Kennedy fellow, why she was desperate enough, even with his loan….she was desperate enough that she might just do something.

He shook his head and thought himself a fool. Scarlett was desperate, yes, but she had her money and Tara was safe, for the moment. Kennedy was an old man, a merchant; surely that little vixen wouldn't tether herself to him. Surely she would never.

It was those thoughts that carried him up the back steps to his favorite haunt, and often frequent abode, Belle Watling's sporting house.

He snuck up on her, with steps as light as an Indian's as she stood in the parlor and she screamed at first, not recognizing the disheveled man with the thick black beard and hair across his brow.

"Why Belle Watling," he announced, "If I can get that sort of scream out of you, I suspect I indeed must resemble some sort of ruffian." He flashed her his smile and she knew him at once.

"Good Lord Rhett, you scared me half to hell an' back sneakin' in here lookin like ya do." She raised a hand and ran it softly over his coarsely bearded cheek. "Take a look at ya; I don't suspect I've ever seen ya lookin like this. Not that I aint happy to see ya, but you are a sight Rhett Butler!"

He smiled and placed his hands gently on her shoulders, "And you are as beautiful as ever!" She blushed and looked away for a moment, before meeting his eyes again. Despite her line of work, she still could not manage to resist his compliments. "Thank you Belle." He said, all laughter leaving his voice. "You did a lot for me while I was locked away in there, and you had no call to."

"Since when do I have no call to help a dear friend Rhett?" she asked quietly, looking into his deep black eyes, wishing as she often did that things weren't as they were between them. "You've done more for me in my lifetime than…"

"And you've paid me back." He cut her off and placed his hands on either side of her face. "You had no obligation and you helped me Belle, I won't forget it." His eyes grew dark for a moment, before his perfect mask slipped over them once again, and he released her taking a step back. "Especially with Miss Hamilton," he chuckled sliding his hands in his pockets and rocking back on his heels. "I'm sorry I had to do that to you Belle, but I had no choice."

"You an' your choices," she shook her head, "you know I get a bad feelin' from that one, she aint nuthin' but a little green eyed devil."

Rhett laughed and walked over to the mantle, turning his back to Belle, and tapping his fingers across the woodwork. "I know your feelings regarding Miss Hamilton Belle, and I can't thank you enough for helping me. I will repay you as soon as I am able."

"Oh Rhett," she sighed walking over and placing a hand on his shoulder, "You know it aint the money I'm worried about…it's you…"

He shrugged her hand off and took a deep breath straightening his back and raising himself to his full imposing height. "I thank you for your concern Belle, though I assure you it is unwarranted. Now, as I assume this conversation is over, I would like to move on to other topics if that is alright with you?"

She had done it again, outstepped her bounds. Rhett Butler could be as kind and gracious as anyone, but one misstep, and he became as prickly as a cactus instantly. Letting her know, in his cold charming way what topics were off limits, and when it was best to back off.

She nodded slightly at his request, and pasted a smile on her rouged lips. "What can I do for you Rhett?" she asked lightly.

He turned to face her and raised his brow in surprise, "Now Belle, do you think I've only come here seeking out favors?"

She laughed out loud; oh that man had more moods than a woman. "I can think of a few I'd like to offer without your askin'" she said "How about a nice hot bath, and a barber for starters, an I can finish that up with ironing one of your fine suits, and fixin' you a hot meal."

"Belle," he smiled, coming forward and pressing his lips to her brow, "That sounds like heaven right about now."

A few hours later Rhett Butler felt like a new man. He was bathed and clean, smelling of French milled soap and expensive pomade. His face was clean shaven, his hair was trimmed and combed back and his suit was fresh and crisp. Belle had cooked him a lovely breakfast of eggs and country ham and biscuits along with rich dark coffee, and just as he relaxed, glancing the local headlines and savoring his last sip, she had slid a silver cigar case and an envelope full of cash across the table to him.

"Why Belle," he had said simply raising an eyebrow, and smiling broadly. "This is above and beyond."

"Just thinkin' you might be needing somethin' to get yourself sorted out." She had mumbled as she cleared his plate and brought it to the sink.

It was favors such as these. Big favors, done without asking, and without expecting anything in return, that kept Belle Watling well protected, in the ever growing and changing post war Atlanta. She knew many powerful men, and she knew well how to treat them. She knew what was needed and when, and procured both, without being asked, and with her mouth closed.

Rhett pressed his lips to her cheek, "Thank you Belle." He said simply before heading out the door.

The sun was shining in Atlanta, he was a free man, and he had a young widow to pay a call to.


	5. Chapter 5

_Hi Folks, sorry for the long delay. Lost my fire on this one, and truth be told...I just love writing the "Stolen Moments" best. Anyhow, longer chapter up. Be kind, review..._

**Business and Pleasure**

Scarlett opened the door to a loud and insistent rap and found herself face to face with Rhett Butler. It was him, as hard as it was to believe, it was him, as groomed and pressed and handsome as ever. His skin a little less swarthy, his cheeks perhaps a bit sunken in, but for the life of her she couldn't imagine how a man could come out of a place like that looking as dapper as he did.

Rhett grinned broadly, and raised his brows in question. "No hello?" he asked "I dare say, I was expecting a bit more than a perplexed expression."

"Why I…." she stammered

"I know, I know" he smiled again, "You didn't expect that I'd be released quite so quickly but I received a bit of …er… unfortunate information and so I thought best to…Scarlett? Are you all right my dear?"

"Yes," she stepped outside and closed the door behind her, "of course I'm all right, I'm just a bit surprised that's all. I didn't expect you'd come calling."

"You didn't?" he raised an eyebrow in surprise, "really? Scarlett, I thought we had some unfinished business between us."

"We do, I know we do," she said quickly, "I can get those papers for you now if you wish, and I have them inside."

Rhett nodded, and frowned, "Hold on a second Scarlett," he said taking her arm, "There's another thing, I've heard some talk, talk of you riding about town with the likes of Frank Kennedy." He narrowed his eyes, "surely that can't be true?"

"Oh Fiddle Dee, Dee," she responded, her green eyes glowing. "I don't see how, who I choose to go about town with is any concern of yours."

"As you are in a sense my collateral, it is of every concern, unless that is…" he paused for a moment, to fix his eyes on hers and remove a silver cigar case from his breast pocket. "You intend on repaying my loan, in which case you may go about your business freely."

She laughed, and tilted her head slightly, her smile was sly, forming two deep dimples in her rounded cheeks, "You forget Captain Butler that you simply requested my presence in this town, but what I intend to do while I am….prisoner here, is my prerogative."

"Why you sly little fox," he laughed, as he leaned up against the railing, "you know I have every intention of courting you, I told you so."

She smiled once again, and raised an eyebrow above a narrowed green eye. "Yes, you did indeed inform me of your…intent. But, as you may recall, that was merely your _intention_ and certainly not a term of the loan."

He laughed loudly and struck a match against the sole of his boot, lighting his cigar. "You are quite the little business woman my pet. I never imagined your gratefulness would wear so quickly."

She looked at him, and studied his dark handsome face closely, happy that she saw neither anger nor regret pictured there. She was grateful for his help, eternally grateful, and according to her clever mind she was indeed retaining her part of the bargain completely.

"Oh Rhett," she said quickly, the words coming out unfettered, as if she was a child, "I am grateful, so grateful, and I won't forget what you did for me, not ever. But I'm, well I'm free to do as I please here in Atlanta, and I don't want you to think…well to think that I'm not keeping up my part of the bargain …because I am."

He laughed heartily, and his smile grew deeper than he ever intended it too. When she became flustered, or happy, or somehow lost her composure, she became almost like a child. And in those moments, when her cheeks flushed, and her eyes glowed brightly, she became so dear to him, that she warmed him straight down to his heart. But in business, and he feared his relationship for the time being with Scarlett O'Hara, was all business, there was no heart involved, and he must remember that.

"All right, my dear, all right. In this instance, as much as I hate to admit it, I suppose you are correct." He took a deep puff of his cigar and leaned his head back casually to blow out the smoke. "The terms of our contract have indeed not been breached…as of yet." He added with a smile, knowing that he could draw the truth out slowly and carefully, just as one draws honey from a hive.

"Ha!" she laughed, "and if you think it will ever be breached with old Frank Kennedy, than you are both mistaken and mad."

"Ahhh," he relaxed his shoulders and raised an eyebrow, "Then I've no worries, I see."

Why that cad, she thought. She'd have to be a bit slyer if she intended to keep him on tether hooks, why keeping her availability a secret was all she had going for her right now. Especially is she was going to hang that proposed courtship above his head like a lure.

"Well," she replied coyly, "Certainly not from Frank Kennedy. But there may be others."

Rhett Butler narrowed his eyes, and fixed them on hers. This little vixen was up to something, of this he was sure. She was no more the grateful, pleading maiden who had visited him inside the jail, no, now she was a cat, a happy little feline with something hidden beneath her paw. He raised his hand and rubbed it over his smooth jaw. He would get it out of her.

"So, Scarlett," he said frankly, "I see that my request to court you has not been taken seriously, I believe I will have to amend that. But for now my dear, I would like nothing more than to be invited inside to share a cup of tea with your dear Aunt Pitty, and to see your lovely boy Wade. I reckon I'll be quite surprised by how much he's grown, and…" he patted his pocket and winked at her, "I believe I have a small gift that he might enjoy."

The tea, though quite long and leisurely was very awkward. Poor Aunt Pitty didn't know how to behave. Why Captain Butler had been so kind and thoughtful to her during the war, always with a small gift, a small token, and yes he had ushered poor Scarlett, Wade and Melly and the baby out of Atlanta during the siege. And though he had abandoned them somewhere along the way, he had indeed saved them. Why both her nieces, and her grandnephews as well, practically owed their lives to him! But, my word he was an ex-convict, and a blackguard, the blackest of all blackguards. And why, he wasn't even well received before the war, and now certainly…well perhaps maybe now that he had served. Oh she had been terribly confused, and her nervous stuttering's and stammering's had proved to be quite an embarrassment for everyone except Rhett himself, who should have been the most embarrassed of them all.

He instead spent his time soothing young Wade. Oh the boy had been terrified at first; as he was with all strangers, especially great big men who towered over everyone in the room. But Rhett had knelt down slowly, and talked to the boy in a kind calming way. He asked simple questions, and smiled broadly at Wades, nervous stammered replies. Eventually it seemed as if the young boy remembered him, though he was only four, he seemed quite bright, and he was thrilled beyond words when Rhett produced the small wooden train from his pocket and placed it in his hand.

By the end of the tea, Wade had in fact managed his once usual spot on Rhett's lap, and while the grownups exchanged pleasantries, he ran his new train silently up and down the arm of the divan. It did not go unnoticed by Rhett, that the small boy was merely skin and bones, and though his clothes were quite neat, everything seemed so worn, and ill fitting.

As the afternoon turned into dusk, and Rhett Butler rose and bowed and thanking Pitty graciously made his way to exit, "Scarlett," he said kindly, "Would you care to accompany to your porch, so I may enjoy a cigar before I depart?"

Scarlett, knowing the tone in his voice, a tone so sweet, it was surely veiling menace, accepted cordially, despite the warning look in Pitty's eyes.

Once on the porch, with the cigar lit and common pleasantries tossed aside Rhett Butler thought it best to get down to business.

"So Scarlett," he started, "Where lies your interest in Frank Kennedy, you say he's not suitable material as a beau, but surely there is some reason that you've been going about town."

"Mr. Kennedy and I share some common interests." She replied briskly, "Is that enough of a reason for you?"

Rhett Butler looked at her and jammed a hand deep into his pocket. He was tired, and hungry, two months in prison had not treated him well. "I am weary my pet," he smiled, "and I am asking you, as a friend, the friend who helped you save your home, to disclose your interest in Frank Kennedy."

She looked at him, and for the first time that day she noticed that despite his fine clothes and freshly barbered look, he did indeed appear quite haggard. Perhaps, she thought, it was best to show her hand rather than bluff.

"Frank Kennedy, if you must know intends to court my sister, and since my father…well since he's not well, I'm the one with whom to seek approval. There, now you have it...the deep probing mystery of our relationship" she said quickly.

So, the young widow Hamilton had become the patriarch of the O'Hara household as well as the one here in Atlanta. So much responsibility, Rhett thought, for a woman who was probably just north of twenty years old. All that and a young, half-starved lad as well. Good Lord, who was he really to apply more pressure, and more demands, and begrudge her a wagon ride on a Sunday afternoon, with an old friend from the county.

"I'm sorry Scarlett," he said honestly, "I had no idea. You have quite a load on those shoulders, I didn't realize."

He showed her but an instant of remorse, and Scarlett saw it. She saw his carefully placed mask of indifference shift. He was a man after all, and if she could not appeal to his sense of desire, perhaps she still had a go at his sense of chivalry.

"It is a load, a large load, but I intend to lighten it." She paused for a moment and rested her hand on the crook of his arm. "Rhett," she started carefully, "why if you could…if you could get your hands on a wagon tomorrow, I can show you everything!"

The next morning found Rhett Butler, smiling and happy, in a freshly ironed suit and wide brimmed hat, awaiting Miss Scarlett, by 10 am, in a fine country wagon, with two strong steeds pulling the load.

"Where to my darling?" he greeted with a smile, and a low formal bow, his hat held in his hand.

"Oh stop it Rhett," she smirked, smacking him softly on the arm as she gathered her skirts and held out her hand for his help in handing her into the wagon. "You don't need to make a fool of yourself, it's only me."

"Only you?" He laughed as he climbed on besides her and gave the horses a quick snap upon their back. "You forget, my dear, that as a prospective suitor I would be remiss if I did not treat you with the outmost respect, at all times, especially upon our first promenade."

"Good Lord Rhett," she snapped, "I would be remiss if I didn't tell you to get these mounts moving, if Aunt Pitty, or Uncle Peter catch sight of me getting into this wagon with you un- chaperoned this could very well be our last….promenade."

Rhett laughed loudly at the notion of having his intentions thwarted by either that old house Negro, or that silly old spinster. As far as he was concerened, untill her mammy came back in the picture, he could ride with slack reins. Nevertheless, he brought the horses to a quick trot, before turning to face her again.

"So where are we headed my dear? Please inform me what the letting of this wagon has gained for me, other than joy of your sweet presence on this beautiful Atlanta morn."

She huffed and shook her head, "I suppose you had no one on which to use your poetic speech for quite some time now Rhett?" she offered with a smile.

He laughed heartily, and snapped the reins once again. "You suspect right, short of you my pet, I had very few visitors in that dank cell, now where to?"

"It's right here Rhett, it's right on Peachtree, all the way at the end, as far as you can go."

"Scarlett, why there's nothing at the end of Peachtree, it turns into more of an industrial zone, and surely there's nothing of interest for you there."

"There is Rhett," she clasped her hands together and tuned to face him on the bench. "There is something there Rhett, that's what I intend to show you. Well, do you remember when you told me that there was plenty of money to be made in the re-building of a civilization?" she asked carefully.

"I don't remember exactly my pet, but it certainly sounds like something I would have said."

"Well, you did say it Rhett, you did, you said it to me, and why I've always remembered it. And I've been thinking about it, well especially now, with the state of things in Atlanta…..and, well….there's a mill here Rhett, a lumber mill and the man intends to sell it. And why Frank Kennedy has every intention to buy it once he's managed to save enough, and why he reckons, he reckons he can make a fortune with it. But if I can beat him to the purchase, then …well then that fortune would be mine wouldn't it?"

Rhett hung his head back and laughed. "A lumber mill?" he roared. "Now, what on earth do you know about lumber mills my pet?"

"Don't laugh," she said angrily, "I know they provide lumber, and everyone in Atlanta is in need of it. Isn't that enough?"

He turned to face her and raised his brows. "Surely you can't be serious my pet? Are you meaning to tell me that you would think wise to embark on a business venture without the slightest bit of knowledge about its requirements?"

"I wouldn't need to know right away," she stammered, "I wouldn't Rhett, why the owner…he said he'd stay on, and run the mill…for a wage that is, and I could learn the business, why it wouldn't take long, if I could grow cotton and run Tara, surely I could…."

"Scarlett," he started wearily, knowing for sure her mind had latched on to this ill-bred idea, "surely you recall that not one month ago Tara hadn't enough funds to keep itself out of auction, not that you haven't done a fair job considering, but this mill…this is a man's job, in a nasty part of town no less."

"Why you varmint," she seethed, "how dare you speak ill of my efforts at Tara, why I came back to a crumpled plantation. My father was mad, and my mother had passed and I had no one, no one but myself to rely on. I kept those folks out there from starving!" she continued, her anger bringing her close to tears. "Why if it wasn't for me, no one would have had food or shelter or…"

"Whoa, whoa," Rhett said calmly, as he pulled the reins to a stop, and turned to face her. "Scarlett," he said softly, "I didn't mean to belittle the hardships you went through out at Tara, or all of your courage and hard work, I was simply commenting on your finances. I'm sorry to bring it up my pet, but unless your circumstances have changed since you last saw me, you're in dire straits."

"I am in dire straits! You know I am, and that's exactly why I want this mill. You know yourself Tara's worthless, why you can't make money on cotton without free darkies, and I don't intend to struggle my whole life with it Rhett, and you've said it yourself, you have…with the right investment money will coin itself !"

"You seem to have an uncanny memory for only what suits you best Scarlett," he said with a frown, "why a couple of weeks ago you were regaling Tara's worth to me. Besides," He added slyly. "Surely you can't procure funding for such an endeavor."

"Well, you see….I was hoping…"

"You were hoping to touch me for another loan is that it?" He said removing his hat and running a hand through his hair, "My God Scarlett, why is it that every time I have the notion that you and I our out together for the simple joy of it, you ask me for a loan?"

"It isn't that way Rhett," she said quickly, leaning forward and taking hold of his forearm, "Why it just seems that way, because you're the only one in the whole of Atlanta who's got money to loan! And I've collateral this time, fine collateral!"

He laughed loudly and patted her hand upon his arm. "Hmmm, fine collateral you say? It can't be much finer than what you've already offered of that I'm sure. But come on honey, out with it, let's hear about all of this fine collateral you so have."

Scarlett blushed and smiled and used every single one of the charms the Lord and her good southern up-bringing had bestowed on her. She had to have that money she simply had to. She told him about her lots, the two lots downtown that Chalice had left her. Why they were Wade's inheritance, and hers, and she knew Uncle Henry was the custodian for that land but surely he would relinquish, well maybe he would. And she knew she could make money she knew it.

After much discourse on the matter she managed to have Rhett continue on to the mill to take a look. She promised him, that she would stay inside the wagon, and let him have a look around the property without her constant persuasions. He was a shrewd business man, and a sage investor, surely he would see the value in the mill. And the owner, Johnson, with a non-nonsense man like Rhett looking about the property, he was sure to present it in the best possible light.

So Scarlett sat silently, in the shade of a large oak, her fingers nervously playing at the tattered hem of her country gown, as Rhett walked around the property and had a look at the books and the machinery within. It took every ounce of resolve that she owned not to leap from the wagon and meet him down the lane when she saw him walk out, and with a quick nod to the head, and a firm handshake turn his back and start heading towards her.

She stared at him eagerly as soon as he climbed aboard and had her mouth open to speak when he simply raised one finger, "tut, tut," he said quietly, "We'll wait till we're down the lane a ways, find a nice spot to water these poor beasts and then we can talk, I'd like a moment to enjoy this day without you yammering about business."

Rhett Butler gave the horses a gentle snap on their backs and got the carriage moving. It pleased him to no end to watch Scarlett, writhe with impatience in her seat. From time to time, he cast a quick glance at her, and had a hard time suppressing his laughter as he saw her biting on her lip, and folding that piece of ripped hem over and over in her busy hands, why she was no more patient than a child on Christmas morning, having to wait before opening her gifts.

She had been right. The mill was a good bargain, that man Johnson was in a fix, and he would sell cheaply if he could get his hands on some cash quick. And with him staying on for wages, the endeavor seemed entirely manageable, even for Scarlett. But, it wasn't that, which irked him so, it was the fact that he didn't particularly like being the one holding on to the purse strings. One wrong move on Scarlett's part, with finances so tight, could cause everything to crumble, and then he would be the one left calling in her loans. And call them in he would. He had been in business far too often, to let a pretty face off the hook, But casting Scarlett out into the streets that would surely be the demise of any future dealings romantic or not with her.

"Scarlett," he started wearily, after they had dismounted from the wagon and settled the horses down in the shade. "you were right about the mills, they are a sound enough investment…but In this case…I feel as if you're…er…over extended enough as it is darling. You owe me already, and with Tara on the brink… you stand to take a big loss on this."

"But I won't take a loss Rhett, I won't. Why you know me, I'll work myself into the grave before I take a loss!"

He leaned his broad back against the trunk of a tree and drove his hands into his pockets. "You're such a pretty little thing Scarlett, why don't you just let me court you…let yourself get on your feet a bit before…"

"Oh Rhett Butler," she seethed, why you're just like every other man out there aren't you. Why I'm just much too pretty for anything but courting…well that isn't so, it isn't so and you know it. I've got a family and a plantation, and a son…and they're all relying on me Rhett, just me and no amount of courting's going to keep us all afloat."

He raised his dark eyes and fixed them on hers for a moment, before taking a deep breath. "It might." He said softly.

She looked at him for a moment and her cheeks turned crimson. His offer seemed so tempting, fine gowns, and dinners, and leisure oh to be leisurely again. But, it wouldn't do to be kept, not by a man like Rhett anyways. Certainly, he was wealthy enough, but he wasn't committed to the institution of marriage, and surely he was fickle with his women. Bound to grow weary when she withheld what he so desired, and then she would have nothing. No, no it was much better to make her fortune herself. Her Pa always told her, that every home needed a solid foundation, and she would be the one to provide one.

"Why I…I think I'd just rather the loan…if you don't mind…that is." She stammered sweetly.

He looked at her, and shook his head. She was a child, just wanting and wanting, without thinking. Not realizing that even the finest house of cards could come down fast with just the slightest hint of a breeze. "I do mind actually," he said with a shrug. "I don't really reckon that that the relationship I had in mind with you Scarlett was that of a Lender. I had more of a …romantic interest in mind."

"You can have both!" she said quickly, her green eyes flashing up to meet his.

"And how would you feel about me my pet, if the day came when I had to call in my loans? I don't suppose you'd be too eager to see me if I had to take possession of that old farm and your boy's future would you?" He shook his head, "No, I don't believe I want to add that aspect to our already…er…fragile rapport."

She looked up at him and squared her chin fiercely, "Just how fragile do you think our …_rapport_… would become Rhett, if I knew you were denying me a loan that could help me…provide for my family…for my son."

He narrowed his eyes and whistled soundlessly. "Don't pull that lad into this Scarlett, that's low…even for your standards."

"It's the truth and you know it…" she snapped, "Don't think I didn't see you, eyeing his clothes, and his bony limbs. I saw it Rhett, and I know what shape he's in."

It was true. That boy had weighed no more than a kitten. And he had indeed felt his little ribs through the threadbare material of his worn out shirt. That boy deserved more, but Scarlett, she couldn't carry this whole load on her shoulders. It was too much.

Ah, he knew there was a way, a way that could bring them closer, and give her a little bit of leeway when it came to her mounting debt. He knew he'd be a fool to offer, it wasn't his style to use business to lure pleasure, but damn him if he couldn't say no to her.

"I'll partner with you." He said suddenly, reaching inside his breast pocket to fish out a cigar. "We go halves on this Scarlett, You give me the deed to one lot, and that'll cover your share, and we can roll a percentage of the profits towards paying me back for Tara."

Her eyebrow went up for a moment, "partners? Why Rhett I'd have to give you half my profit!"

He laughed out loud and threw his head back. "Why you're a greedy little thing aren't you, trying to call the shots, when you haven't got a dime. Scarlett, I've made up my mind, the only way I'll consider giving you a loan is if we partner up. Now , now don't worry, you can run the whole thing…I've got no interest in lumber. I'll be a silent partner if you please….an investor of sorts."

He watched her as she worked her lips nervously, her eyebrow was still arched and her perfect green eyes were pulled into slits. He could tell she was calculating, exactly what, he wasn't sure, whether it be numbers, or emotions or exactly how to play him…something was going in on in that devious little mind of hers and it pleased him to no end. For as charming, and alluring as Scarlett could be on a regular day, it was the fire within her that first caught his eye, and that devilish spark is what kept him willing to help her despite all reason.

"Well, I suppose. I mean if it's the only way…"

He laughed again, and reached out to playfully pinch her cheek. "Don't look so forlorn Scarlett; show me that poker face of yours! Come now darling…think on it, in your position you won't get a better offer."

"You mean you'll…do it?" she asked tentatively, trying to contain her excitement.

He took in a big puff of smoke before smiling down at her broadly. "I mean I've done it my pet, I take possession next week and…"

"OH Rhett!" she cried out throwing her arms around him in a moment of pure joy. "You bought the mill!" she exclaimed.

"Easy there, Scarlett," he said, all traces of good humor now gone from his voice. "I bought _myself_ the mill, and I will _sell_ you half the shares provided your collateral stands. I need to make it clear to you my pet, that when it comes to business dealings I'm quite a different man than you're accustomed to. I didn't get to where I am trading dimples for payment, and I don't intend to do so now. So as much as I love having your arms about me, it won't keep me from calling in my loans if I have to."

"Oh you cad!" she exclaimed pulling herself away. "I was merely showing my appreciation !"

He fixed his eyes on her in such a _manly_ way, that she felt a warm flush rising to her cheeks just looking at him. "I will be leaving for Charleston in the morning to conduct some business; I would be quite pleased if you could show me your _appreciation_ by accompanying me to dinner at the National this evening."

Scarlett gasped, but before she could answer, he took her hand and escorted her to the wagon, "I will arrive at your home at six thirty, please be ready."


End file.
